Snow
by EmilBondevik
Summary: 2p!England returns home to find his boyfriend, Sweden, homesick and wondering if it will snow on Christmas in England like it always has in Sweden. [Established 2p!Eng1p!Su; One shot]


"Ber-Berry! I'm home!" cooed Oliver Kirkland, stepping through the door of the home he shared with his tall, blonde, and handsome Swedish boyfriend, Berwald Oxenstierna. The two had been living together for a month, at Oliver's home in London, since not only was his house bigger than Berwald's, but the Englishman's job would not permit him to move all the way to Sweden.

Not hearing a response, the Brit stepped further inside, and called out again. "Ber-Berry?"

In his hands, Oliver was carrying a small wrapped package; surprise for Berwald he had picked up at an authentic Swedish bakery he had spotted on his way home. How he had not noticed the place sooner was a mystery, but when Oliver saw it he just had to stop and purchase a box of pepparkakor, ginger cookies that Berwald always spoke so fondly of, and something he had mentioned he missed from home. "I'd make them m'self," he had said, "but I lost the r'cipe." It was just the perfect early Christmas gift, especially since the cookies themselves were perfect for the season.

Not hearing a response once more, Oliver gently shut the door behind him, and went to the living room to investigate. The living room was decorated with many small figures and nick-nacks. In the corner of the room stood the large Christmas Tree that lit up the room with bright lights of many colours. On the fireplace sat an assortment of candles, with a nutcracker proudly standing guard on each end of the mantel. Hanging down from two golden hooks were two stockings, each with their respective owners' names.

Oliver gave a quick glance around the room, smiling to himself in admiration of the decor he and Berwald had worked very hard to perfect. However, he did not find the Swede, but found that the television was left on, which meant that the tall blonde had to be around somewhere. Oliver grabbed the remote from the coffee table and flicked the television off, then going to continue his search.

A small trail of red fluff from the warm knit socks Oliver had made for Berwald led the Brit out to the back porch, where he found Berwald sitting in a chair, staring out over the yard. Although the sky was gloomy, the year-round flowers Oliver had planted really worked to brighten up the atmosphere, along with the tall green pine trees that were in the forest behind.

"There you are, I was looking all over for you!" Oliver exclaimed, walking over to Berwald and wrapping the Swede in a hug. Berwald put an arm around the Brit, patting his back, before Oliver released and sat down next to him.

Berwald's teal eyes seemed to be locked in place, drawing a bit of curiosity from his British boyfriend.

"Whatcha looking at, Ber-Berry?"

After a moment's pause, the taller man responded simply, "There's no snow."

Oliver looked at the yard, cocking his head ever so slightly. "No, it's not. But it doesn't snow all the time. If it did, driving would be a nightmare!" he chuckled.

"It's wint'r. At home it always snows in wint'r," Berwald responded. He let out a small sigh, sinking into his seat a smidge.

"Well, Sweden is a much colder place than here. But it snows here too, just give it time," Oliver smiled softly, resting his hand on Berwald's, and causing the blonde to look over at him.

"What if it doesn't snow on Christm's?" Berwald asked, a trace of worry in his low voice.

"I'm sure it will, love. You've just gotta have faith!" the small Englishman encouraged, squeezing the Swede's hand reassuringly.

It was becoming quite obvious to Oliver that Berwald was rather homesick. He had to do something to cheer the other up. 'Oh yeah! The cookies!' The Brit picked up the present and handed it to Berwald, who just stared at it in surprise.

"What's this?"

"An early Christmas gift! Go on, open it!" the Brit encouraged, practically bouncing up and down in anticipation.

Berwald raised an eyebrow in questioning before unwrapping the present, revealing a small box. The smell wafting off of it gave Berwald a pretty good idea that is was a food product, which would come as no surprise, given it was from Oliver. He opened the box, exposing the brown cookies, that were in the shapes of stars, snowflakes, and Christmas Trees. The blonde's mouth opened slightly; of all the baked goods he was expecting, this certainly wasn't one of them.

Oliver grinned widely. "Do you like them? I saw this Swedish bakery on the way home and I just had to pick you up something!" His blue eyes sparkled as he watched Berwald put his hand into the box.

Berwald picked up a cookie, examining it, before placing it in his mouth.

"Just like home," he said softly, honestly surprised at how perfect the cookies were, or the fact that there was a Swedish bakery in London. He glanced back up at Oliver.

"Thank you," he said gratefully, finishing the rest of his cookie in one bite.

The pink-haired Brit couldn't help but smile. He knew Berwald would love them. "No need to thank me! It's Christmas after all."

"Almost. Christm's is in two days."

"Okay Mister Literal, fine, it's almost Christmas," Oliver said with a giggle.

Berwald gave a rare fraction of a smile at the smaller man. He wrapped his arms around Oliver, embracing the other tightly, and being careful not to let the cookies fall from his lap. Happily, hugging back, Oliver maneuvered his hand behind the Swede's back, saying a few incantations in his head.

Soon Berwald pulled away, examining Oliver's expression carefully.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" the Brit asked not-so-innocently, with a small giggle.

"I know that look, you're up to someth'ng."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Oliver said, chuckling.

Berwald rolled his eyes, and pulled Oliver closer to him. The two shared a tender kiss as snowflakes began to fall from the sky.


End file.
